invisible
by Shirasu
Summary: <html><head></head>Kuroko Tetsuya was invisible, colorless, transparent from head to toe. Yet, he was in love with Aomine Daiki. AoKuro/Cover Art by me</html>


.invisible.

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya was in love with Aomine Daiki from the very bottom of his heart.<p>

The only problem was, Kuroko was transparent.

He was colorless, from head to toe; invisible.

Light passed right through him without reflecting off anything. A shadow was a luxury he didn't possess.

Yet despite all things, Kuroko Tetsuya was in love with Aomine Daiki. So helplessly, uncontrollably and desperately in love with him. Even if Aomine couldn't see him, even if Aomine couldn't hear him, even if Aomine couldn't feel him, he was still so very much in love with Aomine.

Even if Aomine wasn't even aware of Kuroko's very existence.

It didn't matter, as long as Kuroko was with him.

.

.

.

Kuroko followed after Aomine no matter where the latter went. Since staying with Aomine was all he could do, that's what Kuroko did.

He followed Aomine to school, to basketball practice, to the riverside when Aomine was taking a run, to the rooftop where Aomine slept with a pornographic magazine shielding his face from the sun. Kuroko sat next to Aomine and watched as the latter slept.

He raised a cautious finger and carefully play with the soft dark blue hair. It was very short, it was like pressing his hand against freshly mown grass, except softer and warmer. Kuroko's gaze did not leave the dark tanned skin that stood out under the white-washed rays of the sun. It was all he could do as he sat there, watching calmly with a soft smile on his face and adoration twinkling in his eyes.

"Aominecchi!"

Kuroko turned and glanced briefly at the person who had just stepped through the opened door to the rooftop. Blonde hair that was as bright as the sun, cheerful bright eyes that shared the same color and a grin on his pale face and sharp features. His name was Kise Ryouta and his voice was one that Aomine heard loud and clear.

"You're annoying, Kise." Aomine growled, the scowl on his face covered by the picture of a big breasted woman.

"Aominecchi, stop skipping practice or Akashicchi will get angry again," Kise replied, sighing tiredly. "Momoicchi was supposed to come and get you but she's off surveying another team so I came to get you."

"Whatever, it's not like it makes a difference anyways." Aomine replied before rolling onto his side, back facing Kise and closing his eyes to go back to sleep again.

"Aomine-kun, it's not good to be skipping practice. No matter how good you are, it's still important to go practice to build up teamwork within the team. Besides, you're not doing anything productive sleeping here on the rooftop reading inappropriate material." Kuroko chided, but as usual, his words fell to deaf ears.

"If Akashicchi makes you run laps again, it's not my fault! I warned you to come already!" Kise said before heading back towards the stairs. "Akashicchi has gotten rather strict lately, you should come soon."

"Whatever."

Aomine's tone was cold and uncaring. His large hands were clenched tightly in a fist.

.

.

.

The world was a beautiful place full of colors, from the soft pink flowers to the azure blue sky. The trees are a beautiful shade of forest green. The fence surrounding the court was a pale gray color and the basketball that lay forgotten in a corner was a dull, worn light brown.

Everything was vibrant and colorful, except for him. Kuroko grimaced as he looked down at his own hands that he couldn't see.

Aomine sat in the middle of the empty basketball court, panting softly, the sweat dripping down his face and the lose jersey clinging to his tanned body. Kuroko reached out, wanting to wipe the sweat off his forehead only nothing happened. Aomine's eyes remained closed, his face turned up towards the sky, a hot breath leaving his opened mouth.

"Aomine-kun, it's getting late. It's time to head home, no?" Kuroko asked.

Aomine didn't reply, nor did he show any signs of having heard it. Then again, Aomine probably didn't-scratch that-definitely didn't heard him. Wiping the remaining sweat drops from his forehead with the back of his hand, Aomine stood up.

He took a swig from his water bottle before heaving his school bag and sports bag over his shoulders and walking away.

Kuroko stood in the middle of the empty court, a bitter smile on his face, watching Aomine for a moment before he followed the dark haired player out of the street court.

Aomine stopped by the convenient store, and came out a moment later with a ice popsicle sticking out of his mouth. It was pale blue in color. Kuroko tilted his head. For some reason, Aomine almost always bought one of those on their way home. The popsicle stick read 'Miss' when Aomine finished it. Aomine studied the stick for a moment before throwing it in the bin.

The next detour was when they passed by the popular fast food chain. Aomine slowed to a stop in front of a poster. Kuroko stared at the eye catching poster through the glass.

_Vanilla Milkshake 50% off! Only for today!_

Kuroko looked between the poster and Aomine, waiting for the latter to make a move. He expected Aomine to shrug and keep walking home. Aomine didn't like vanilla flavored things. To his surprise, Aomine disappeared through the sliding glass doors of the fast food restaurant.

There was a longer line for this one, but it wasn't that long before Aomine came through the glass doors again, this time, with a white cup of drink in his hand. Kuroko watched as Aomine studied the drink intently. Eventually, Aomine took a sip. And then he choked, and coughed and spluttered, now glaring at the cup, muttering under his breath something that sounded like 'too sweet' and 'too vanilla' and 'gross'.

Kuroko leaned forward and sniffed softly. The drink smelled sweet, and heavy of vanilla and cream. It was a nostalgic smell that made his mouth water. But that was weird because Kuroko neither ate nor drank, so why?

Despite all the complains and cursing at the drink, Aomine finished the cup of vanilla milkshake before he reached home. The house was empty, as per usual at this time.

"I'm home," Aomine called out into the empty place.

"Welcome home," Kuroko replied with a smile on his face.

Aomine walked right through him.

.

.

.

Kuroko was invisible, as were the tears on his face as he watched Aomine cry in the middle of the night.

Aomine had nightmares, more often than not. He would wake up in the middle of the night with half a shout and a sheen of cold sweat on his forehead. His hands gripped against the thin white bed sheets, his blanket lay on the floor next to the bed.

Aomine panted softly, muttering apologies under his breath, words that Kuroko couldn't make out. Aomine took a deep breath then curled himself into a ball and went back to sleep.

His body shuddered slightly everytime he sobbed. Kuroko bent down next to his bed, staring at the blanket that he wanted to pick up, to wrap around Aomine and tuck the latter into a nightmare less sleep. But the fabric slipped through Kuroko's fingers, just like the way Aomine's tears did when Kuroko attempted to wipe them away.

Kuroko watched Aomine toss and turn in his sleep. That was all he could do. He could only stand there and watch, unable to help. He couldn't even share Aomine's tears because Kuroko's tears were invisible.

Colorless.

Transparent.

Nonexistent.

Like him.

.

.

.

The world was unfair. All Kuroko ever wanted was to possess a bit of color. He wasn't picky, and he wasn't greedy. Just a bit of color, a bit of any color, just a tiny bit, just enough for Aomine to see him; just enough to prove that he existed.

The sky was painfully blue today. The sun was bright and shining way too enthusiastically.

The calendar on Aomine's wall marked today as the last day of the month.

Aomine went for a walk. It was a nice day for one. Kuroko, as usual, followed behind his footsteps. It was a different route than usual.

Aomine stopped by the flower shop and bought a bouquet of various white flowers. Kuroko tilted his head. Who was he buying them for? Was it a girl?

"Don't you know, Aomine-kun, that girls like colorful flowers more?"

Aomine walked on. Kuroko shook his head and followed.

They stopped in front of the fast food restaurant next. Aomine didn't hesitate to go in this time and came out quickly with a cup of vanilla milkshake. Kuroko frowned.

Aomine didn't drink from it.

Aomine walked on. Kuroko followed.

The next time they stopped was in front of a grave, in the local cemetery. Aomine kneeled before the tombstone, setting down the bouquet of white flowers and the cup of vanilla milkshake.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Aomine began apologizing profusely, each word softer than the previous one.

Kuroko kneeled down next to Aomine, his eyes focused on the tear drop at the corner of his eye, threatening to fall.

"Aomine-kun, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Aomine wiped away the tears from his eyes. There was a smile-a smirk on his face now, one that was forced and bittersweet. "Happy birthday, Tetsu."

Kuroko blinked and turned to look at the tombstone, etched on the slab of marble, was a name.

His name.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

"Ah…"


End file.
